


Haikyuu Ficlet Collection

by akissontitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kageyama, Agender Kenma, Anxiety, Gender Exploration, Misophonia, Multi, Polyamory, agender suga, autistic characters, demiboy hinata, genderless kageyama, lithromantic character, nonbinary characters - Freeform, trans girl asahi, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the requests and ficlets I've written for Haikyuu!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asahi/Daichi/Suga shopping trip

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request something over at [my tumblr](http://nicnevan.tumblr.com)!! I'm always taking requests even if it takes me 463902 years to answer them ;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MOst Cliché Trans Girl Trope but it's a cute one ok just let me have this.,

Clothes shopping wasn't always the easiest process for Asahi. She was too anxious to enter shops with sales employees who would address her beyond a cursory nod, and even when she found something pretty, women's sizings were unpredictable at best and unintelligible at worst. Buying even one outfit could take hours of trawling through the mall, which is why she only had a couple of subtle feminine pieces in her wardrobe. 

Not even Asahi enjoyed wasting a whole day shopping for such little payoff, which is why she did her best to convince her datefriends Daichi and Suga to just stay at home and save themselves the boredom.

Of course, neither of them listened.

After visiting Asahi's regular stores with no luck, Suga had dragged everyone into a lolita-themed fashion store that smelled of vanilla musk sticks, eyes sparkling at all the pretty petticoats and tights. Asahi didn't bother looking through the racks - one glance told her that she would find nothing but frills and bright pastel colours, which were definitely not her style, let alone within her price range.

Alone, she wandered around to the back wall of the store, glancing back to check that she wasn't too far away from her datefriends in case a Friendly Customer Service Representative got her with a sneak attack. The stock further from the entry was more subdued, signs like "casual lolita" and "last season" dangling not far above her head. It was kind of peaceful, just her and the stock that no one seemed to want.

She ran one hand over a rack of dresses as she walked past them, the rich look of the material too tempting to not touch. When she took another step forward, her fingers didn't come with her, with one snagged on a loose belt around the middle of one of the dresses. Sheepishly, she drew her hand away, glad that no one was around to see.

What she could see of the dress in question looked nice - a pretty sepia brown in a subtle polka dot print. Asahi pulled it out tentatively, admiring the sweet capped sleeves and the sash around the middle that had alerted her to its presence in the first place. The price tag ruined the illusion, however: $60, even while sitting on the clearance rack. Still, Asahi didn't have the heart to put it back quite yet.

A quick glance in Suga's direction confirmed that ae was still busy rooting through a bin of comically oversized hair bows. Surely she could slip into the dressing room and try it on, just to entertain herself for a bit. 

She darted over to the sign that said "fitting room", glad that the rows of cubicles were all otherwise empty. She picked the one at the end of the row, and began the process of lifting her sweater over her head without ruining her neatly combed hair.

Once down to her underwear, she unzipped and stepped into the dress, eyes pointedly fixed to a speck of dirt on the floor. The fact that it even zipped up over her shoulders surprised her, as she realised she hadn't even checked the size, but the elastic of the sleeves had plenty of give and she didn't feel like she was about to tear she seams.

Finally, she forced herself to stare into the mirror in front of her. Immediately she squeaked, almost not recognising her body in the garment - the waist line, which had seemed so petite on the hanger, sat perfectly under her bust, creating the illusion of subtle curves to her waist.

She ran her hands over her stomach, a shocked laugh erupting from her throat. She so very rarely felt properly feminine, and looking down at her own figure in the dress was so nice it made her eyes water. 

"Asahi? Are you in here?" Daichi's too-loud voice echoed through the dressing room. Asahi cringed, taking a breath to confirm her location when the curtain to her stall was thrust open, revealing a very exasperated-looking datefriend.

She bit her lip, torn between chiding him for opening the door without warning, and making up some excuse for trying on clothes she very obviously couldn't afford. Daichi spoke for her after a short moment. "Woah. Shit. You look... really fucking pretty, wow." The raven-haired man thrust a hand over his mouth, a blush rising high on his cheeks as his eyes appraised her.

Asahi's cheeks pinked to match. "Good. I feel pretty." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave a halfhearted little twirl, which made Daichi laugh.

"Did you find her?!" Suga burst into the dressing room too, stopping dead in aer tracks when ae saw Asahi.

"Holy actual shit. You're buying that."

Asahi shook her head. "I can't afford it, Koushi. I'm sure there are other dresses around the place if we look hard enough--"

Daichi cut her off with a pained sound. "We've been here for four hours, and you look wonderful in this one. Why mess with perfection?"

She shot him a glare. "Because perfection costs sixty dollars. I don't think any of us have that kind of money right now, unless you're willing to go without groceries this week."

Suga reached out a hand to stroke her hair. "Hey, hey, shh. It's alright." Ae glanced over to the third member of their trio, "Daichi and I have $30 shopping money each, and we want you to have this. Right Daichi?"

Daichi nodded, and even though he /had/ said before that he thought she looked pretty, Asahi didn't actually expect Suga to get away with spending his money for him without at least a couple of unkind comments.

Asahi looked between her two lovers, and then to the mirror on the dressing room wall. It was no use, really. When the two of them set their mind to something, it never mattered what she said. Eventually she nodded with a small sigh. "But I'm buying you both things once I get paid, okay?"

Daichi rolled his eyes but both of them agreed to the deal, and Asahi closed the partition again to get changed back into her regular clothes while Daichi and Suga took the dress to the checkout.

She caught up to them outside, and Suga handed her the pink paper bag that appeared to contain their purchase. A combination of anxiety and appreciation flooded her brain, and she stood awkwardly in front of them, picking at the bag's handle.

"I'm sorry fo-"

"Don't say it!" Suga chided, eyebrows flying to aer hairline in an intimidating gaze that made her shudder. "You deserve it, Asahi."

Ae took a step closer to her, reaching up to gently smack aer hands on her cheeks and bring her down to the level of aer face. Her datefriend's voice was a quiet whisper. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and you deserve to feel that way. Every day."

Asahi felt Daichi's arm wrap around her side, his other tucking around Suga's. "Although I wouldn't recommend wearing that dress every day. Sweaty."

She giggled, slinging the paper bag over her wrist so that she could embrace her two lovers. Despite the noise of the mall, despite the fact that they were probably drawing a lot of attention to themselves, Asahi wasn't anxious. She was kind of over the moon, actually.

Daichi's deep voice broke their moment. "Now, can we /please/ go home?"


	2. Asanoya - "Things you said while I was crying"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt. Content warning for minor anxiety?? It's not that bad tho bc I can't stand to see my kiddos unhappy.

Nishinoya skipped the first day of his last year of high school.

He had tried to go, truly - got up on time, had a healthy breakfast, walked the whole way to school and everything - but when he turned a corner and saw the gymnasium, he couldn't force himself to take another step. He ran back out the school gates before anyone could even realise he had entered them in the first place.

And honestly, various school suspensions aside, missing class was not a habit that he'd ever gotten into before. His grades were so poor that he couldn't really afford to miss many opportunities to improve them, especially in his final year, when the stakes seemed to be so impossibly high.

But how could he walk through that door, how could he join in on morning volley practice knowing that /he/ wouldn't be there. That, starting today, everything would be different. 

Noya bit down on his lip, heart hammering in his chest as he power-walked home. He was a fully fledged human being, he didn't /need/ his boyfriend consistently in his peripheral in order to feel safe. He knew that. But god, Noya fucking wanted him there. Wanted to be selfish and lock Asahi in the gym with the rest of them to play volleyball forever. Daichi and Suga too.

He did his best to keep his breathing level as he rounded the corner before his street. Locking everyone in the gym wasn't feasible, obviously. They'd have to leave to get food and go to the bathroom eventually. Also it was probably legally considered kidnapping. Stupid idea. But Noya was anxious, he was afraid and alone, and he didn't know what else to think about to keep the tears burning in his eyes from spilling over.

Once he got home, he actually felt a little better, if a bit weird over the fact that it was almost 8am on a school day and he was back at home. The house was silent, eerie in a way he wasn't used to, which made his mood plateau into a strange emptiness. He'd try school again tomorrow, he mentally promised himself. False start.

As he searched around the living room for the tv remote, keen on distracting himself with some morning cartoons, he heard a distinct chime from his school bag. Asahi's call tone.

If anyone had been around to see him, he would have been much more subtle about leaping toward his bag and yanking out his cell. He flipped open his phone, and took a deep breath before accepting the call. He hadn't been expecting this, and he didn't want Asahi to be able to tell what a mess he was.

"Hiya, working man!" He answered, hoping that his faked enthusiasm would be enough.

"Morning Yuu," Asahi's voice was tinny and soft, but it still made Noya's heart and eyes burn. "I'm on my tea break, figured I'd check up on how your first day of third year was going. Morning practice should have just ended, right?"

Noya bit his lip, and forced out a stiff chuckle. "God, you sound like someone's mother. Um, yeah it was fine." He hated lying to his boyfriend like this, but he /knew/ the older boy would worry himself sick if he let on that something was wrong. He had no choice.

Silence met him for a moment. "Is- Are you sure? You sound kind of... tired."

Noya's breath hitched, blinking back tears as he fought to keep his composure. How the fuck did this fucker learn to pick up on his moods through only a couple of sentences? "Yeah, y'know, being a third year is tiring work after all, haha! Anyways, class soon, should prolly run, talk later!"

He was just about to snap his phone shut and backflip out of the entire situation when Asahi's voice crackled through the line, delicate and concerned as always. "Yuu... you can tell me if you're not handling it, you know that, right?"

And that was it. He fucking lost it, right there on his living room floor, still in his formal uniform, phone clutched to his ear as he cried into his freshly ironed sleeve. Asahi, obviously, made all sorts of sympathetic and apologetic sounds, but it took Yuu a few seconds to regain his composure enough to even process them.

After a few gaping breaths, he managed to struggle out "I-I'm so sorry Asahi, I didn't want this, I just, I miss you /so much/, e-everything's so /different/ and I don't know--", mouth moving faster than his brain could keep up with.

In a weird switch of positions, it was Asahi who cut him off with a stern "Noya.", causing the crying boy to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet.

"Noya," he repeated, "I know. I'm scared too. I've got a job, and you're in your senior year, and everything's weird now. But if there's anyone I know who could take these changes in his stride, it's you."

Noya stayed silent, sniffling a little.

"And I'm not /that/ far away. I still live where I've always lived, and I've still got the same face and the same worries and the same hand that you can hold any time you like." A pause, "Do you understand, Yuu?"

Wiping his nose, he nodded, only verbalising his response a few moments later when he realised Asahi wasn't physically there. "Yeah. Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You always tell me not to apologise for having feelings. So it's the same to you, right?"

He could practically feel Asahi's warm, gentle smile down the phone. God, he loved him.

"Right." Noya took a few deep breaths, feeling that calm post-cry feeling begin to wash over him, "About that hand-holding thing, though. Could I maybe take you up on that offer tonight? Think I might need it."

Asahi chuckled. "Of course. I'll pick you up after work." Noya heard some muffled sounds on Asahi's end of the line, and then the brunet returned to the speaker. "I have to go now, but I'll text you later, okay? Love you, Nishinoya."

Noya smiled, squirming a little where he sat. "You too, you huge sap."

His smile lingered even when Asahi hung up, and he found that he didn't feel quite as dreadful any more. His eyes hurt from crying, and he felt a headache coming on from all the /emotions/ so early in the morning, but Asahi's words stayed with him. He was strong. He could do this.

So long as Daichi never found out that he skipped practice, that is.


	3. hinaken snuggles

It’s pretty illogical, Kenma thinks to eirself, the way that ei and Shou are snuggled together under a pile of blankets while wearing only their underwear. It would make more sense to wear proper pajamas and have no blankets, considering the summer humidity this time of year, but there’s something that feels really nice about clinging close to eir queerplatonic partner in a little cocoon of their own creation.

It feels safe, Kenma thinks, a small smile tugging the corners of eir mouth as the ginger beside eir nestles tighter under eir chin, and ei decides it might be okay to sacrifice a bit of sensibility for the sake of love once in a while.


	4. Kageyama/Suga - beach day

"I did it before we left." Kageyama scowls, although they still duck their head just a little, bringing their face down to Suga’s height. "There’s no need."

The vice captain tuts at them, and uncaps the bottle of sunscreen in aer hands. “That was a whole hour ago. You’ll need touch-ups by now, for sure!” Ae takes maybe a little too much pleasure in squelching a thick glob of sunscreen onto aer fingers and then directly onto the younger setter’s face. They flinch, and Suga grins.

Once the cream has been rubbed in, Kageyama turns to leave and scuttle over to the water, where everyone else is already playing amongst the waves. Before they can get too far, Suga grabs their hand, dragging them back.

"Oops, missed a spot!" Ae smiles cheerily as ae reaches up on aer toes to press a kiss to the tip of Tobio’s nose.

Their frustrated whine can’t hide the blush on their cheeks.


	5. Kageyama's Gender Adventures (feat. Hinata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Kags it's your own fault for not just asking Suga

When Tobio began thinking that maybe he wasn't a boy, maybe he was a girl or something in-between or outside entirely, he went, begrudgingly, to the only person he knew who could possibly help.

He found himself regretting the whole idea only a few minutes after he mustered up the courage to confess to said person. A headache was beginning to swell in his temple as the ginger demiboy beside him chattered away at a too-loud volume, bumping into his arm every few steps as they walked the path home to Tobio's house.

"I'm really really glad you told me though, Kageyama! It's so exciting, like, do you /know/ how many genders there are to choose from?!" Here Hinata paused in his stride, concentration overpowering his ability to walk, "There are probably like, /SIX HUNDRED/ genders! Maybe more!!"

Tobio's eyes widened. That many? Of just genders?! He began counting all the ones he knew in his head - boy and girl, obviously, plus demiboy like Hinata... was there such thing as demigirl too? It was likely. He'd never asked about Sugawara-senpai's gender, although everyone used "aer" to refer to aer instead of him or her, and Nishinoya-senpai wore a skirt to school occasionally... Tobio worried at his lip. How would he every figure out all that stuff for himself if there were really that many choices?

He was startled by a clammy hand curling around his own. Hinata gave him a reassuring smile, which Tobio didn't return, but he let the ginger keep his hand there anyway. 

"Don't be scared of it, Kageyama. We'll find one to fit you, just wait and see!" He gave Tobio's hand a squeeze, which made him feel a little better.

"I'm not sure if I feel like /any/ gender though. What if none of them fit me right?" Tobio began picking at his lip again. The idea of sifting through so many choices sounded tiring, especially considering it was a weeknight. 

Hinata made a noise of consideration, before stopping still in the middle of the path, jerking Tobio back with him. "Maybe.. not feeling like any gender... is sort of a gender itself?"

Tobio squinted, the ache in his head pounding slightly as he tried to piece together the concept. It was weird to think about, like a double negative he couldn't quite unfold, but something in his body felt a little lighter upon hearing it. Maybe they /wouldn't/ have to stay up all night researching things. What a relief.

"Yeah... that might be it." 

The ginger grinned and let go of his hand, breaking into a jog towards Tobio's house ahead. "C'mon, I'll race you! We still have pronouns to figure out, y'know!!"

Tobio made a frustrated noise before running to catch up with the other teen. It seemed like it was still going to be a long night after all.


	6. Asahi/Tanaka - Autumn

Practice had been over for fifteen minutes, but Asahi still felt the burn in her shaky legs as she lingered by the school gates. She was glad for the cool air on her skin, idly adjusting her bun so that it sat a bit higher on her head, allowing the breeze to get at her too-warm neck.

A jab in the ribs from behind had her yelping, although she knew who the perpetrator was before he even presented himself.

"Hey gorgeous, let's get going, I'm gonna die if I don't warm up soon!" Ryuunosuke hopped on the spot, making Asahi cringe. He'd done the same drills as the rest of them, and her body certainly wouldn't extend itself to any movement beyond a leisurely, wobbly stroll at this point.

"Fine, but can we stop at the store on the way? I need a smoothie or something." Asahi moved to take her datefriend's hand, but the boy groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Like hell! If anything, it's coffee weather. My fingers are gonna fuckin-- uh, heckin' drop off!" He pressed his palm against Asahi's, as if to prove his point. They were slightly chilly, but Asahi found it pleasant, happily curling her fingers around his own to leech off his cooler body temperature as they began the walk down the hill towards the general store.

"It's because you've got so much hair, girl." Ryuu bemoaned, "There's like, ten feet of warmth covering your head at all times, but look at me!" At this, Ryuu rubbed his free hand over his stubbly scalp, "Nothin'! I'm like a turtle gone belly-up... exposed to the elements!"

Asahi laughed at her boyfriend's silly antics, the quietly proud smile on his face not escaping her notice. He liked making her laugh, and she liked it too.

Biting her lip to hide a grin, she reached her free hand over to rest gently on Ryuu's cheek, angling his face towards hers. "In that case, maybe I should warm you up."

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, nose bumping against smooth skin. Upon drawing back, she couldn't help but giggle at the light pink blush dusting his ears.

"Uh- um. Yeah. That helped, I think. Yeah." He stuttered out, ducking his chin to hide behind the collar of his jacket.

"Well, it's only Autumn yet. That means it's going to get colder still. How will you survive, Ryuu?"

The bald boy snickered, squeezing Asahi's hand as they rounded the corner to the convenience store. "Oh, I'm sure we'll come up with something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always up for writing rarepairs that take my fancy, so drop a prompt over at nixiad.tumblr.com and i'll consider it!!


	7. Kenma/Hinata - "studying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit gay

Kenma was the one who had the better phone plan, the kind with unlimited credit, so ze was the one who was always in charge of making the phone calls. Even if it was Shouyou who asked if he could hear hir voice. Even if Kenma really should be studying. 

Although truthfully, ze didn't mind the distraction tonight. Hir assignment was to write a short story for hir English class, and creative writing was hard enough in Japanese, let alone a foreign language that made hir head swim.

Ze only felt a pinch of nerves as ze waited for hir platonic partner to pick up his mobile, which was a pleasant respite compared to the usual mind-numbing terror they felt upon initiating phone conversation with anyone else. Physical presence was scary too, of course, but there was something so unnerving about speaking to a disembodied voice, especially when ze couldn't decipher how the other party was feeling. Which was often.

"Hi Kenma!! Thanks for calling!!!"

Thankfully, ze had no such problem with Shouyou. Even through the half-broken speaker of his years-old phone, Kenma could practically feel the happiness radiating in hir ear. Ze picked at the drawstrings of hir hoodie, never quite sure what to do with hirself while on the phone. "No problem. Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

A thumping sound, probably Shouyou flopping down onto his bed. "Hm, nah, not really. I just miss you. And you're a really good distraction from studying!"

Kenma sighed. "If you have work to do, you should do it." Ze eyed hir own assignment guiltily, the cursor blinking in a page of empty white space.

"I have plenty of time before school tomorrow, and I really /do/ wanna talk with you, even if I don't have anything to talk about..."

Ze folded hir legs up so that hir knees disappeared under the waistband of hir giant hoodie, warmth resonating in hir body at the sort-of affection. Kenma hardly understood why Shou thought ze was such a good conversational companion when ze rarely strung two sentences together, but it felt nice to be wanted.

"I'm sure you can think of something to say. Tell me something that happened today."

Shouyou's voice rang loud in hir ear, making hir flinch. "OH, and then you'll tell me something about /your/ day, right?! That sounds fun!!"

Kenma bit hir lip to stop hirself from admitting that that second part wasn't in the plan. "You start."

"Ummmm.... I saw a cat on the way to school!! It didn't follow me like cats always follow you, but it let me pat it for a really long time!" The voice down the line erupted into crackly giggles. "Okay, now you go!"

"I got a 98 on my science paper. The teacher showed it in class as a good example, which made me feel..." ze paused to think of the right emotion, "embarrassed. But kind of nice, because of the good result part."

"That's great Kenma!! We went jogging for the first part of afternoon practice but then it started raining! Captain told us to get inside quick but - don't tell anyone - I took my time and spun around in the rain a little bit. It was really refreshing, and it smelled so good outside when we were done!!"

"Lev spiked four of my tosses in a row this morning. I think that's a record."

There was still a little daylight pouring into hir window when ze dialled, and ze talked and listened to Shouyou talk until the sun had set and the neon lights of Tokyo had lit up the skyline.

Shouyou sighed from the other end of the line. "I should probably go and try to focus on finishing my work. It'd be better if I could go over to your house to study, though."

Kenma doubted that it really would be better, at least in the productivity sense, but again ze kept hir mouth shut. "It's fine. We can talk again tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. Love you, Kenma." And there was that sunshine-bright voice again, filling Kenma with warmth all the way down to hir toes.

"You too. Good luck with studying."

Ze pressed the "end call" button on hir phone, and although Shouyou's voice was no longer there in hir ear, the ginger boy didn't feel too far away at all.

Kenma took a long breath, converted hir writing program's language to English, and began a story about a boy who made friends with animals and danced in the rain.


	8. Tanaka/Hinata fluff

Shouyou blinked open his eyes, squinting against the sun filtering through Tanaka's window. He looked down to find Tanaka still snoozing, arms wrapped around his hips and face smooshed onto his stomach. Everything was just like normal - Shouyou awake and ready to start the day, and his datefriend's vice-like grip preventing him from doing so.

The scenario was standard procedure for Shouyou now; even after sharing a bed with Tanaka almost every weekend for the last two months, he couldn't help but wake at the first ray of sunlight, and he was beginning to realise that the excitement and novelty of a sleepover with his partner was always going to prevent him from falling back to sleep again. It was fine, for the most part - he had apps and videos on his phone to entertain him until Tanaka finally woke, and sometimes Tanaka's sister started her drumming practice early, which was nice to listen to. From a distance. As cool as she seemed, approaching Tanaka Saeko alone was a terrifying prospect.

But this morning, there was no drumming. Saeko was out of town for the weekend, and the house was empty aside from Tanaka and himself. It was quiet, but very peaceful, and Shouyou couldn't fight the urge to get up and explore.

Slowly, he extracted himself from Tanaka's grip. Really, he didn't have to be too careful, since Tanaka could easily sleep through his sister's drumming and Shouyou's restless sleeping habits combined. Casting one last look at his sleeping partner, Shouyou made his way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen, decorated with a strange mix of historical Japanese portraiture and punk rock merchandise. His tummy rumbled expectantly at the thought of food, and Hinata decided that since he was awake, he was going to make himself useful like a good datefriend should, and prepare breakfast for himself and Tanaka. He grinned to himself as he bounced around the kitchen, preparing the ingredients for omurice. This could become a new part of their morning routine! Tanaka would be so surprised.

 

\--

 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was the first to admit that he could sleep through pretty much anything. He'd lived with his sister's drumming and band practice echoing through the house for long enough that it had faded into white noise for him now, and not even the loudest of tweeting birds or the brightest of morning sunshine in his face had a hope of rousing him.

The same could not be said for smoke alarms, apparently.

Still dizzy from being yanked from his slumber, Tanaka raced down the stairs towards the ear-piercing sound, still clad only in the boxers he had been sleeping in. As he bolted through the house towards the kitchen, where smoke was beginning to crawl along the ceiling, he cursed himself for not grabbing a sword to fight the dragon that was obviously trying to eat his house right now.

He stopped in the entryway to the kitchen, flicking off the smoke alarm above his head. The reality of the situation was a lot less dire than dragons, but his tired brain still struggled to put the pieces together. "Shou... what are you doing in the kitchen?"

Shouyou stood at the stove, trembling slightly and clutching an egg flip to his chest. The poor bug looked as if he was about to cry. 

"I just- I wanted to make breakfast! But your stove is really weird and when I turned it on there was REAL FIRE and it got all smoky after a while and I didn't know how to make it stop so I just kept trying to cook it because maybe char-grilled omurice would be even better! But... I think it's worse!!" 

The ginger inched away from the stove top, shuffling towards Tanaka until his hair was pressed against his chest. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

Tanaka took half a second to stroke his hair before moving around him and turning off the stove. It didn't look like any permanent damage had been done, thankfully. The same could not be said for the charred remains of what was once apparently omurice - hopefully it wasn't as crusted to the frying pan as it looked.

He opened the kitchen window to get rid of the smoke before walking back to Shouyou and embracing him in a proper cuddle.

"It's fine, babe. You didn't know." Tanaka leaned down to press a kiss to Shouyou's lips, and when he pulled back he was glad to notice that he looked a little reassured. "How about we go get dressed and walk down to the corner store for breakfast. Meat buns and chocolate milk are a balanced meal, right?"

Shouyou brightened immediately, his usual sweet grin shining on his face. "Really?!"  
Tanaka snorted, nodding towards the blackened mess beside the stove. "What's the alternative?" He winked at the ginger to make sure he knew he was kidding, and together they ran up the stairs, fuelled by the promise of food.

 

(As Shouyou munched on a meat bun, his other hand clasped with his datefriend's as they walked home again with their breakfast spoils, he decided that some routines were better than others.)


	9. Kageyama/Suga - Skirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gentle warning for Kinda Sad Transfeminine Feels/discussion of body image in this one, tho it has a positive ending!!!

Suga has a way of making people believe whatever ae says. Tobio was aware of that talent, but knowing doesn't make it any easier to avoid falling for it.

Not that Tobio thinks zir aromate is a liar, or anything like that - Suga only uses aer power for good, for raising people's spirits and inspiring smiles and blushes, but ze's sure that not all of the nice things ae says can possibly be true.

Example: When Tobio had, without thinking, admitted to Suga that ze wished ze could pull off wearing pretty things like ae did, Suga slapped zir lightly on the thigh and dragged zir to aer house after school, reprimanding zir for having such a defeatist attitude and assuring zir that there was surely a whole plethora of fashion choices that would suit zir perfectly. Which is how Tobio came to be standing in front of zir aromate's bedroom mirror, dressed in a black pleated skirt and a loose-necked lilac blouse, frowning bitterly at zir reflection.

Ze could hear Suga shifting as ae waited patiently on the other side of the door, but ze was in no hurry to show aer how terrible the outfit ae had chosen looked on zir. All the reassurances in the world couldn't hide zir lanky figure and wide, bony shoulders. Ze barely looked acceptable presenting how ze usually did, and that was frustrating enough. Why would Suga think that a change of clothes could make zir pretty, when it was the things ze couldn't change that made zir look the worst?

"Everything okay in there?" 

Suga's sweet voice made Tobio tense, and regretfully ze opened the door, not bothering to feign a pleased expression.

The other teen didn't seem to share Tobio's unhappiness, however. Ae grinned, hands moving instinctively to cover aer mouth as a soft, high sound escaped aer throat. "Oh, Tobio," ae started, moving closer to fidget with the neckline of zir top, "you look so lovely, don't you think?"

Tobio rolled zir eyes, annoyed by the optimism that must surely be faked for zir benefit. "No." ze blinked a few times, eyes beginning to sting with the promise of tears, "I look ridiculous."

Suga's face fell, eyes softening with sympathy as ae extended a hand to intertwine with Tobio's own. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I understand how hard this stuff can be, and I apologise if I rushed you into it, or anything like that."

Still gripping Suga's hand, ze lead them to the bed, clearing a spot free from discarded clothes to sit on. "No, it's okay, I was curious anyway. I just... you make it look so easy, Suga, but then again you're so soft and pretty and you always know what to do, and I-- I think, more than the clothes, I just wanted to know what that was like. Just for a while." 

Zir face burned from sharing such revealing words, but just saying it out loud eased a little of Tobio's frustration. Ze picked at the hem of the skirt ze was wearing. It was a shame, really. Ze quite liked it.

Suga leaned in close, wrapping an arm around Tobio's waist until they sat thigh to thigh. 

"I wasn't always so confident. It's a learning process, just like everything. And maybe it looks easy, but I still fuck up or get scared sometimes, and that's normal. I can assure you that everyone feels the same... it's just that some are better at hiding it than others."

Tobio squirmed slightly, shifting to rest zir head on Suga's shoulder. Of course ze hated the idea that Suga got scared or sad just like zir, but it was reassuring to hear, in a way.

"I'm not just trying to make you feel better when I say you look pretty, by the way. I know that you can't see it right now, but I think maybe you're looking too close, y'know? Like, look at you," at this, Suga gently shoved Tobio until ze was forced to stand, once again faced with zir reflection in the mirror, "the length of that skirt makes your legs look really nice, and it'll be even better with a pair of heels. And your collar bones are so delicate, Tobio! Your eyebrows are always so neat too, I'm jealous!" Ae giggled, eyes scrunching up as ae joined zir in the middle of the cosy bedroom.

Tobio assessed each body part as ae spoke, and truthfully, ze could sort of see what ae meant. The top was a little small on zir, but one size up and ze imagined it might drape very nicely. Ze had always liked zir legs because they displayed zir athleticism, and maybe zir defined calves and toned thighs were something ze could be proud of even while wearing a skirt. 

"Maybe... I guess I can see it, a bit."

"Good. Because the better you feel, the better you look. I'll promise you that." Ae hugged zir around the waist again, and Tobio let the reassuring warmth ae radiated spill through zir.

Ze knew ze had a long way to go, and something told zir that it wouldn't be easy. But Suga was the master of kind words, and ae had so many good ones to spare for Tobio, and maybe that really did mean something.


	10. Song ficlet challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to set myself a challenge to write a little drabble inspired by a random song in my music collection, and only writing as long as the song played (even though I totally went over the time limit on all of them, haha). I'm posting all three of the drabbles in the one chapter, but none of them are related. Sorry if it's confusing!!

**Chain Hang Low - Jibbs (Crizzly & AFK Remix)**

Ryuu had never really thought about it before, or seen it in action up close, but his best friend was actually really fucking good at dancing kinda dirty. 

After an unsuccessful night of picking up hot people in their local nightclub, each rejection punctuated by another drink, the two had reverted to dancing together - Noya's smaller body tucked against Ryuu's front, grinding back on him and twirling his arms like he really didn't care who saw. Of course, next Friday night they'd be at it again, trying (and probably failing) to pick up, but as Nishinoya reached around to grab Ryuu's hands and place them on his hips, Ryuu couldn't help thinking that this was pretty good too.

 

**Team - Lorde**

It was hard, sometimes, admitting to himself that he needed more breaks than the others on the team. Yamaguchi tried to tough it out, he really did, but there was no hiding the fact that he simply wasn't at the athletic standard of the likes of the A-team, or even the rest of the B-team, really. 

Watching from the sidelines while fighting to get his breath back after drills wasn't something he enjoyed, but he had been getting plenty of practice. He closed his eyes, letting his body indulge in a quick rest. With a brow furrowed in determination, he promised himself he'd get back up after just a couple more breaths

When he sucked in a breath and tried to wobble his way to his feet, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder pushing him down again. With a shameful blush on his face, he looked up to find Tsukki, who wore an expression that Yamaguchi could only interpret as grumpiness mixed with concern. 

"Rest, idiot. You're no good to anyone if you faint."

Tsukki nudged his water bottle towards his face until Yamaguchi had no choice but to take it in his own hands and drink, and as he watched Tsukki jog back into formation on the court, he wondered how such a simple gesture could make the ache in his chest feel just a little lighter.

 

**Ghost - Mystery Skulls**

Teachers didn't really understand that he wore his headphones out of necessity. Tsukishima didn't necessary expect them to, considering teachers very rarely understood anything outside of the guidelines given to them to pass down to their students, but nonetheless. Having to put his headphones in his bag whenever he entered a classroom was a special kind of agony, like letting go of a loved one.

It was just that the world was so /noisy/ without the barrier of music protecting his ears. Every repetitive tap, every smack of chewing gum and every - he clenched his fist - every /fucking/ sniffle. It was as agonising to him as someone shoving something sharp into his brain through his ear. Every lecture was spent digging his nails into his palm, trying desperately to keep his composure until whatever annoying sound his classmates were making finally ceased. 

He didn't believe in that whole "absence makes the heart grow fonder" bullshit, but there was something to be said about finally slipping on his headphones again and plugging in his loudest, most calming music as the bell rang - loudly, gratingly - to signal the end to each lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (not gonna lie, I totally wanna expand on these, especially misophonic!tsukki. that one was so fucking cathartic to write.)


	11. Kenma/Kageyama (and Hinata) Cuddles

This sleeping arrangement, Tobio thought to serself as se shuffled minutely under the doona, was probably going to be bad for ser health.

Shouyou had decided, for the third sleepover in a row, that he was going to stay up /forever/ - and honestly, Tobio almost wished se could possess that same level of dedication for absolutely wrecking ser body. But Shouyou was in a league of his own in that regard, and even Kenma, who was known for staying up well into the morning, began to yawn and complain at around 1am.

That took all three of them by surprise, but the logical part of Tobio's brain reasoned that if /Kenma/ was tired, then se should go to bed too. Shouyou could play video games in the living room until 6am if he wanted to, but Tobio wasn't willing to jeopardize ser sleep schedule so late into the school holidays.

What se didn't consider was the fact that going to bed at the same time as Kenma meant /sharing/ the bed with Kenma. Just the two of them. They never really bothered with separate futons, and normally whenever the three of them had sleepovers, they'd pile together on the biggest one they could find and sleep off the exhaustion of the day together. Which Tobio had no problem with, really - it was just that se had never done that without the buffer of Shouyou in the middle.

That was until tonight, when Tobio had laid down and Kenma had, in their drowsy state, slipped between the blankets right beside ser so that their head was tucked neatly under Tobio's chin. No questions, no reservations - just the assumption that Tobio would be okay with it.

And as Tobio lay, snuggled between the soft futon and luxuriously thick doona, se found that se didn't mind, really. Kenma was warm, and when se tentatively slid ser arm around their waist, se blushed a little at the softness se found there, usually hidden behind oversized hoodies. It felt like something se could get used to, maybe.

Se was pretty sure Kenma had fallen asleep the moment their head touched the pillow, and Tobio would have loved to join them in sleep, but se couldn't stop an assault of questions from running through ser mind. Did this mean the two of them were queerplatonic partners now too? Up until now it had always been Shouyou who was partners with both of them, and sure, se and Kenma had gotten to be close friends, but was this an implication that they wanted to make things official? Was Kenma just this cuddly with everyone? Se had never seen them cuddle with anyone other than Shouyou, but maybe it was just sleep cuddling? Where they afraid of the dark or something like that?

Wound up in ser thoughts, se barely registered the bedroom door opening. The familiar soft giggling of ser queerplatonic partner alerted ser to his presence, though, and when se opened ser eyes se saw the dim light of Shouyou's phone illuminating the bed.

"You stole Kenma, Kageyama!" He giggled, trying and failing to whisper in that cute way he had.

Tobio tensed. "N-Not on purpose... they just started cuddling me and I couldn't move!" Se hissed, conveniently leaving out the fact that, confused as se was about the situation, se didn't really /want/ to move either.

Another giggle, this time from behind ser as Shouyou slipped into the spare space in the bed. "I don't mind. You guys look super cute, I hope you're still like that when I wake up because I'm /totally/ gonna take a photo."

"I'll fucking dunk your phone in the toilet and you know it."

"I come to bed because I miss you guys and this is how I get treated!!"

A tiny, high-pitched sound reverberated against Tobio's chest, and se felt it shoot all the way through ser heart. Kenma was stirring a little. Instinctively, se pulled them closer and brought a hand up to rest against the back of their head, holding them gently in place.

Using ser softest possible voice, se chided the ginger teen behind ser. "You're gonna wake Kenma... go to sleep, okay?"

Shouyou huffed but remained quiet, and Tobio couldn't help but smile a tiny bit when he shifted so that one arm was around ser hip, fingers no doubt just reaching Kenma too. After only a moment se began to feel tiredness begin to pull at ser properly, and even though se undoubtedly had things to discuss with Kenma (and things to squabble over with Shouyou) the next morning, for now, se let sleep wash over ser.


	12. Asanoya (read chapter notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES SEXUAL ABUSE TRAUMA - The trauma isn't explicitly discussed but this drabble is about Noya dealing with ptsd/emotional recovery. Please proceed with caution and put your health first.
> 
> *projects onto the characters i relate to most* hhaha
> 
> Feat. trans girl asahi as perfect loving girlfriend. Where can i get me one of those

Noya wakes to darkness and a constricting feeling in his bones, chest quivering as his lungs suck in tiny gasps of air. 

There's a mess of emotions running through his head - panic, anger, the kind of soul-deep agony that makes him want to scream and cry and beat things because _how could he do that to me_ \- but his body is locked rigid like he couldn't move if he tried.

The blackness of the night feels strange, having just come out of such a vivid dream. He focuses on breathing for a moment until he realises where he is - safe, in bed, next to his girlfriend. Safe. _Safe,_ he repeats to himself, _safe_. 

His nightmare is over and the initial panic has waned, although the feeling of hands on his body still tingles on his skin like fire. He hitches up his pyjama shorts to scrub his hands over his thighs, and it eases the burn a little bit.

"Yuu..?"

He hates it, but Asahi's voice - _Asahi's_ , the most gentle, loving voice attached to the perfect girl - makes him jump. With no visual cues except the blackness of their room, Noya finds it hard to anchor himself in reality.

He tries anyway, for her sake. "I'm fine sweetheart."

A shift under the covers, a pause. "No you're not."

Noya bites his lip and nods in agreement, bile in his throat preventing him from vocalising it. He shuffles uncomfortably, feeling like a guilty child.

"Can I cuddle you?"

As soon as she suggests it, it seems like the best idea he's ever heard. He nods again, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Really tight." 

She obliges him, her soft, familiar form calming his still-shuddering chest immediately. A section of loose hair falls on his face when she brings her head close to his, and Nishinoya inhales her scent into his lungs, bit by bit replacing the panic in his body with soothing reminders of her presence.

It hurts every time, because every time it's a reminder that he's not over it. And it's scary knowing that the wound isn't healing right because his subconscious keeps picking at it. And it'll always be scary, probably.

And his girlfriend is wrapped around him, her weight against him a pleasant reminder that he's okay. She can't fix the past, but she's doing a damn fine job of making his present bearable, and that's enough to get Noya to drift back to sleep.


	13. Tanaka/Hinata/Noya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a prompt for tanahinanoya at the theme park, and one for hinata gaining body confidence with help from his partner(s), so I combined them!! (plus trans guy noya that no one asked for but everyone should want)
> 
> This is slightly out of my comfort zone bc writing Sad Feels (even if theyre Small Sads or get fixed somehow) isn't my fave thing, so hopefully the writing isn't too dodgy :s

Tanaka took off running as soon as the wave pool was in sight, sprinting towards the artificial shoreline before flinging off his shirt in one practiced motion, throwing it in the direction of the two other boys still on dry land.

"Hey asshole, wait for us!" Nishinoya shouted, jogging ahead of Hinata to pick up the discarded shirt with a fond smirk. "C'mon, let's dump our stuff and get in the water. Don't want Ryuu to think he's king of the pool just because he got there first."

Hinata nodded faintly, perching on an unoccupied plastic sun lounger to claim it for the three of them. There were hardly any spots left, the whole water park crowded with families looking to cool down from the hot weekend weather. It was nice, looking around to see children shrieking and splashing everywhere, but Hinata couldn't help but feel a prick of anxiety in his stomach as he looked down at his thighs, fat pressed out against the plastic bench in an unflattering way.

He watched as Noya dumped their duffle bag beside the lounger before pulling his shirt over his head, unstyled hair frizzing from the friction. Hinata couldn't help but watch as his boyfriend went about applying sunscreen to his skin. Noya was gorgeous - a subtle curve to his taught waist and abs accented by prominent hip bones. Not only that, but he was clearly confident about his body - even the surgery scars curving under his chest fit in with the rest of him, and Hinata knew from past experience that comments and stares wouldn't bring someone like Nishinoya Yuu down. Hinata wished he could say the same.

He was startled from his thoughts by a sharp pinch to his cheek and a curious-looking boyfriend peering down at him. He let out a soft whine, but Noya didn't seem to care.

"What's wrong, dude? Your face is all frowny."

The ginger boy furrowed his brow, knowing there was no use hiding his feelings from someone as eagle-eyed as Noya. It was either 'fess up or get it tickled out of him, and he wasn't keen on that option right now.

With a huff, he met eyes with Noya and spoke. "I just... you and Ryuu make it look so easy. Like, taking your shirts off and stuff. Ryuu does it /all/ the time, and now that you've had your top surgery you can too, and you're both so confident and I wanna be too!" He paused, trying to find the right words around the lump forming in his throat, "But I always feel like I'm too fat for stuff like that. Like people are gonna laugh at me."

Noya's expression softened, and he sat down beside him, wrapping one arm around Hinata's back, fingers warm and familiar through the fabric of his shirt.

"You don't feel like that all the time though, right? Like, when you're with just Ryuu and me, you're comfortable, aren't you?"

Hinata nodded. His two partners had never made him feel anything less than perfect, but he knew not everyone was as loving towards chubby people like him.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. You're here with us. The opinions of strangers don't matter." Noya's free hand moved to Hinata's chin, drawing his face close enough to press a soft kiss to his nose. "Or at least, that's the attitude I try to have. I know that people sometimes stare at my scars, but I try not to let it bother me, since you and Ryuu are the only ones with opinions I value."

As if summoned by his name, Tanaka appeared beside them, dripping wet and panting slightly. "Hey, I thought we were here to swim, not make out poolside! If you're gonna canoodle, at least do it somewhere I can watch!"

Despite his berating, Tanaka moved in to kiss both of them too, first a smooch for Noya and then one for Hinata, right on his lips. By the time the bald boy pulled away, Hinata found himself grinning. Of course he knew his boyfriends loved him, but the fact that they were so willing to show affection towards him in public made his heart feel fluttery. 

Holding onto that small feeling of confidence, he grabbed his shirt by the hem and pulled it off.

Not one of the park-goers gasped, or stared, or said a word - all were occupied with their own friends and family. Hinata felt some of the anxiety in his stomach ebb away, despite his exposed skin. Ryuu grinned down at him, and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet.

Noya grabbed Hinata's free hand and gave it a squeeze, before breaking into a jog. "C'mon," he shouted, "the wave machine is about to start again!"

The three of them ran into the water, hand in hand, until their feet could no longer touch the bottom.


	14. Poly Lithro Tsook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr! What a great headcanon.

Sugawara-san is the first.

It doesn't surprise him that much. He reasons that most people who come within a metre of Sugawara develop some kind of crush on aer. It's normal, he decides. Healthy, even. Paying special attention to the way Sugawara-san serves is beneficial to his own playing, and it's just a bonus that ae is beautiful and graceful and kind.

It never bothered Kei that he wasn't straight. He always knew it and accepted it: even during middle school the phrase "I think boys are attractive" was no more worrying to him than "I think I want jam on my sandwich today".

He only begins to panic a little when he starts noticing the way Tanaka looks in the mornng; beanie shoved haphazardly on his head, eyes still squinty from sleep, and with a soft, relaxed smile, reserved only for the wee hours before anyone riles him up enough to start pulling faces.

It's concerning, because his attraction to Sugawara hasn't faded, and this _thing_ for Tanaka feels... unnervingly similar.

He manages to keep it hidden fairly well. Yamaguchi finds out, but only because Yamaguchi is a little _shit_ who looks through other people's ipods to find the _very private playlists_ dedicated to each of his crushes. Yamaguchi has a playlist too - it's been there for far longer than even Sugawara's - but that one doesn't count.

That is, until one morning when he wakes up to a text featuring a little freckled smiling emoji and the message "I bought us strawberry tea for the ride to training camp!" and thinks, _fuck_. A familiar warmness creeps into his chest without his consent, and despite the promise of his favourite drink, he's almost late because he spends twenty minutes googling _"what do you do when you like everyone"_.

Surprisingly, his sulky googling actually yields results - terms like _polyamorous_ and _lithromantic_ stick out to him, and it's with an almost comfortable resignation that he walks to school that day. He has three crushes. He isn't quite sure if he wants to date them or kiss them or anything. And other people feel like this too. He's fine. Three is a nice number.

He lets Yamaguchi doze on his shoulder on the bus to training camp.

(The contentment lasts until the middle of the week, where, nestled on his futon under his blankets, he finds himself thinking of a certain pair of captains as he drifts off to sleep.)


	15. Small Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a request on tumblr: "I just want this" + qp tananoya. I got close, okay?!
> 
> God I'm so soft for trans mentorship relationships save my gay ass

"So like, I'm thinking you could do Karasuno team colours for good luck in the tryouts, or this teal blue one because that's definitely your colour. Thoughts?" Noya holds up the bottles of polish between his fingers, digits twisted carefully to prevent the wet black varnish on his own nails from touching anything.

Ryuu considers the options for a moment. The orange one is all sparkly and would probably look really good beside the black, but maybe that would seem too nerdy to the existing team members that they were meant to impress tomorrow. Maybe it'd be best to save those colours for if - _when_ \- he actually gets accepted into the volleyball team.

"Teal, I think."

Noya nods curtly, uncapping the bottle and admiring the almost iridescent shade. "Wise choice. Hand please."

Ryuu places his right hand just above Noya's bent knee, and the smaller boy gets to work painting even, precise strokes on his blunt nails. He's incredibly talented, barely gets any on the skin even when he's painting his own. Ryuu is yet to master that skill himself, but he knows he'll get there with practice.

"Y'know, I sorta thought high school was gonna be stricter." Ryuu makes a questioning noise at Noya's sudden statement, and he continues, eyes still glued unblinking to Ryuu's digits. "Like, we've been here for three weeks already, and no one's pulled either of us up on the nail polish thing. Even in junior high, before I transitioned, I got detentions all the time for my nails and hair and stuff."

Ryuu grunts softly in agreement. Sometimes he forgets that his new friend is trans. Not that it bothers him, of course; it's just a new thing to think about. He's not sure he's ever met a trans person before, or at least one that's so open about it.

Noya raises his head, nail brush poised in the air. "You okay dude? Got awful quiet there."

He bites his lip and removes his newly painted hand from Noya's lap and begins blowing on the nails, taking the time to think the question over for a second. He _is_ okay, right? He feels a little weird, but he's been feeling like that on and off for a few weeks now. He's not sure if he can answer honestly even if he tried.

"What was it like, before you knew you were a guy?" Ryuu knows that's not really an answer, but it tumbles out of his mouth before he can stop it.

Noya blows on his own fingers before carefully raking them through his fringe. He doesn't seem offended by Ryuu's curiosity, which is good, but he knows how well Noya can hide his feelings, too. 

"It sucked. I mean, I always knew there was something I didn't like about being a girl, but I was pretty chill just being a tomboy until..." he gestures to his body vaguely, and Ryuu thinks he understands. "I get why lots of people like being girls. But it wasn't for me." One sharp eyebrow raises slightly, bronze gaze studying Ryuu's face. "Why?"

"No reason. I think." He shrugs, unsure how to elaborate.

"Do you feel like you might be a girl, or somethin'?" Noya's voice is usually soft when it's just the two of them; he lets his faked deep tone drop once there's no one around who might question it, but the way he sounds when he asks is so gentle and pleasant that Ryuu feels instantly a little better.

"I don't know. I haven't spent too much time thinking about it, I guess. It's just," he holds up his painted hand, "I know this isn't normally something guys wanna do. And I've always liked a lot of girly stuff, but I like sports and video games too and- I dunno. It's confusing." 

Noya grabs his unpainted hand and plonks it on his thigh, but he doesn't start painting right away. He just holds it there, his smaller hand over Ryuu's own.

"You don't have to decide right now, y'know. I'm a guy and I chose that for myself because it's what I felt was right, but I still like painting my nails and I'm totally gonna get piercings and stuff when mum lets me. And maybe I'm just weird, but I know what I want." He holds up his painted fingers beside his face with a smirk, wiggling them a little. "I want this."

Ryuu giggles so suddenly that it surprises even himself, rocking back so far with the force of it that he almost ends up with his back on the carpet. "You give the best speeches, Noya-san!"

Noya grins and shoves his shoulder gently, before picking up the nail brush and starting on Ryuu's bare set of fingers. "Hey, it's almost dinner time. You should sleep over."

Spending more time with Noya sounds excellent, but he can't help but be wary of a sleepover on a school night. "The try-outs are tomorrow though! What if we keep each other up?!"

A soft blush spreads over Noya's cheeks, and he seems to be studying Ryuu's nails with more force than necessary. "I-It's just that... I think I'm too nervous to sleep alone anyway."

Ryuu sucks in a breath, his own face warming considerably. "Oh. Okay. I'd like that, then."

High school is confusing, and nerve-wracking, and seems to come with a lot of thoughts and questions that Ryuu doesn't know how to answer yet. But even though their friendship is new, he has a feeling that he's found someone to help him through it.


	16. kenhina - "come home with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request frm the qpp......welcome to hell
> 
> why is writing fics where literally nothing happens so enjoyable 2 me
> 
> (don't ask if theyre qp or romo i dont know myself)

Now that they're both comfortable with saying "I love you", Shouyou never stops. Kenma would probably feel smothered from all the affection if ze wasn't so used to it already, because really, he's been saying it forever, in less obvious ways.

Touching is a big one. When they're together - often after weeks or months of not seeing each other - not a moment goes by where Shouyou isn't playing with zir hair, holding zir hand, or nestling into zir side as he is now. Seeing as today is the last day of Shouyou's holiday in Tokyo, Kenma can't find it in zirself to wriggle away, even though it's far too warm in zir room.

"What if I accidentally forget something important here and come back for it and I miss the train and have to stay here forever?" His voice, soft and sad, echoes on Kenma's skin.

Ze shakes zir head, turning slightly to press zir face into his messy ginger locks. "There's a train every hour, Shouyou." 

"I could get home and Miyagi could have been burned to the ground in a freak dragon accident! Would you really send me back there alone?" He sits up and gasps dramatically, eyes wide, "What if the dragons are _still there_?!"

Kenma ducks zir chin so zir face is hidden under the blankets and giggles quietly, one arm wrapping slowly around Shouyou's waist to pull him back down to the comfort of the bed. Ze's still not used to all this physical stuff, but ze likes it, and if Shouyou's allowed to be cuddly then surely ze is too.

"You're acting like I _want_ you to leave." Ze lets him bury his face in zir neck, although the action makes zir break out in gooseflesh, "I don't."

Shouyou sighs and presses a kiss to zir jaw - more gooseflesh _and_ a blush, _damn it_ \- before rolling off zir and onto his own pillow for probably the first time in 18 hours.

"I know. I just- I wish we got to do this more often. But also it's nice to look forward to, like it's really special y'know? I dunno, Kenma. I think about you so much when I'm at home, there are so many things I wish you could see, and-"

Hinata shoots upright with such force that it exhausts Kenma to watch.

" _Kenma_! Come home with me!!"

Kenma winces. It sounds nice in theory, of course, but there's a reason why ze prefers Shouyou to visit zir. Ze isn't good in new places with new people, and while ze loves Shouyou _so_ much, more than ze thought ze could love anyone, ze knows the experience wouldn't be as fun as the ginger boy thinks. Ze has no idea if they even have wireless internet in a country town like Shouyou's.

For the second time, Kenma's hand on his waist shoos Shouyou back down onto the mattress. Ze shrugs and picks at the doona, not really comfortable on verbalizing zir feelings towards the idea.

"I don't know." Ze says after a while. Shouyou looks crestfallen at that, big brown eyes joining Kenma's on the loose thread ze's found. Kenma's heart leaps to zir chest - seeing him upset is probably the worst thing ever. It's still weird how much Shouyou's feelings affect zir own, but that's probably just what happens when you love somebody.

"You can always tell me things about your town, though. If you want."

Shouyou brightens at that, of course, and settles down against zir side, looking perfectly comfortable aside from one arm bent at an awkward angle in order to pet Kenma's hair. Ze appreciates the sacrifice.

"Well, it's really different from Tokyo because there are trees and mountains and pretty much no skyscrapers until you get closer to Sendai! On the way to school I go through the mountains and there are always animals and- oh! We have a few stray cats, you'd like them!! Well, I know you don't really like cats too much but they'd like you for sure! And my mum and Natsu are really nice, you'd like them a lot. Natsu can be kinda loud though, but you're used to me, so I think it'd be okay!"

Shouyou's voice is so nice when he gets excited, Kenma thinks. And the hand running through zir hair is nice too. And it's warm, and ze's safe and happy, and ze doesn't remember falling asleep to the sound of his voice.

 

When ze wakes up, ze panics because it's almost dark and Shouyou must have left already and _why didn't he say goodbye_ , but a soft snore from behind zir calms the worry in zir veins. Ze rolls over to face him and has to giggle at the dopey face he's making in his sleep. It's cooled down considerably, and ze snuggles close into Shouyou's chest to warm up zir chilly nose. It's probably around 6pm. His train was at 5:30. It would be selfish to go back to sleep when he's going to wake up and panic any minute now, ze tells zirself, although the temptation is strong.

Ze rustles his shoulder gently until he squints open his eyes. Poor thing must have dropped off in the middle of a sentence.

"You missed your train."

Shouyou yawns and scrunches up his face, inching toward Kenma's neck, probably intending to go right back to sleep. "Oh. Crap." He didn't sound very upset.

Kenma adjusts to let Shouyou press his face against zir skin, and holds zir breath against the arising gooseflesh. "Maybe you should stay the night."

"Thought you said there was a train every hour."

Ze brings a hand up behind his head and strokes through the sleep-matted mess. "Yeah. You should still stay."

Ze takes his lack of reply as an answer.


	17. Asadaisuga - "Things you didn't say at all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's trans, as usual. (Even Daichi, he just doesn't know it yet).
> 
> Content warning for discussions of dysphoria!

It's not that Daichi is bad with words, or dislikes giving advice. His advice is pretty good, when people choose to take it. It's more that there are certain subjects he doesn't feel qualified to speak on with any authority, and the reason his lover is sniffling in the en-suite is definitely one of those. 

It's not that he doesn't sympathise, either. He does. He understands how much it must hurt to look in the mirror at the end of the day and feel weak and tired and foreign. Daichi doesn't feel those things himself, but his heart aches for his lover, and that alone hurts more than he can stand sometimes. He teases her occasionally, for being such a fragile thing, but really she's one of the bravest people he knows. Daichi makes a mental note to tell her that more often.

When Asahi comes out of the bathroom, makeup freshly removed and face looking damp from a few tears and baby wipes, neither of them say anything. Daichi glances to the empty spot beside him on the bed, and Asahi is quick to snuggle into the crook of his arm, exhaustion plain in the shaky way she moves. 

There's a time for words and advice, and there's a time for holding your beautiful girlfriend tight, kissing her hair until she feels as pretty as she is.

(When Suga gets home late in the evening, ae finds them dozing with the lights still on, Daichi's head resting on Asahi's. Ae can't resist taking a photo, and in the morning, when Asahi sees it, Daichi watches as she smiles at her own visage for the first time in a while.)


	18. Tsukkihina - Can I kiss you/Things you said when I was crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More synaesthete Tsook!!!
> 
> Slight warning for brief depiction of vomiting!!

Usually he's fine. Usually the ever-present _thumps_ and _clangs_ all around him are easy enough to filter into white noise in the back of his mind. He's gotten used to it - he's had no choice, really. 

But on some days, despite his filtering and coping methods and headphones, the sounds of the world are still too much.

Kei rushes out of the gym as his stomach lurches and his head pounds in synch, and for a moment he panics that he's dropped his glasses until he realises he's still wearing them, despite the blurring and spots in his vision. He braces his hands on his knees, short fingernails digging into the skin as he fucking _begs_ himself not to pass out.

He can still hear balls hitting the court as practice continues without him, although thankfully less abrasive with some distance between him and the noise. Still, the reverberations echoing around his head don't stop, and with very little warning, he retches once, twice, and vomits his lunch onto the ground.

It's too much, at that point. The taste of bile in his mouth is the final knife in his chest, on top of the skull-crushing migraine and the ringing in his ears and the too-hot prickling feeling all over his body. He slips a hand under his glasses and lets out a pathetic little sob, and then another, and uses his last remaining strength to sit down in the shade of the breezeway. The concrete feels pleasantly cool on his legs, and sitting down helps his stomach settle just a little, but the hot tears refuse to stop, and he takes his glasses off entirely as not to smudge them.

Predictably, it doesn't take long before someone comes looking for him. As much as he doesn't want anyone seeing him like this - a big, sloppy mess of a boy who can't keep his senses in check - the feeling is lessened slightly when he sees a blob of orange hair jogging towards him.

"Oh, Tsukishima, is it bad?" The ginger blob takes a more solid form when it kneels beside him, fingers knotted together in an obvious display of concern. Kei has to commend Hinata for using such a pleasantly soft voice. He's been getting better at that, slowly, especially since they started officially dating a few weeks ago.

Kei nods as gently as he can, and Hinata hands him a water bottle from under his arm. He takes a few cautious sips before pressing the bottle lightly to his forehead.

Hinata shifts beside him, and he finds that the sound of gravel twisting under his feet isn't as terrible as it would have been a few minutes ago. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asks, and Kei's back to feeling a bit pathetic. He hates having to be looked after like this, all because of his own hypersensitive brain.

"Not really. I'll go to the nurse in a minute, I think."

The ginger boy nods. "Yeah. I just... I hate that I can't make it better, y'know?"

Kei hums in agreement, and they sit in silence for a moment. He trades the water bottle for his glasses, and he's glad to find that once they're on his face, his vision is mostly in focus again.

"Hey," Hinata starts, and Kei turns to him, "to get your mind off it, or something... can I kiss you?"

 _That's not how it works,_ Kei thinks.

 _I just threw up,_ Kei thinks.

"Okay." Kei says.

Kissing Hinata doesn't cause miraculous healing, although he suspects they both wish it could. But it brightens Kei's mood just a little bit, makes him feel light and floaty, and on some days, that's all he can ask for.


	19. Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous request from tumblr that I LOVED, oh my god, this was so good to write.

Tadashi is self-conscious about a lot of things. Kei doesn't tell him not to be. It wouldn't be reasonable to try and convince him that he has nothing to be worried about, because although Kei really does think his boyfriend is amazing, his own personal constellation - he knows it's harder to conceptualise one's own beauty.

The only thing Kei ever pushes for - the only thing he _insists_ is wonderful and perfect and pure - is Tadashi's voice.

Coincidentally, his voice is one of the things Tadashi is most shy about, always worried that it's too high-pitched and feminine, but Kei couldn't see it that way if he tried. He's never known Tadashi to be anything but a boy, so his voice is naturally a boy's voice. It's a boy's, and it's soothing, and charming, and makes stardust run up the base of his neck and flood his brain each time he closes his eyes and really _listens_ to it.

It's the nicest contrast, on the days where everything hurts and _grates_ on his head. When it's all _too much, too loud, to frequent_ , and makes him dig his nails into his palms so hard that the crescent shapes stay in his skin for hours.

Sounds are the enemy. Tadashi's voice is his armour. His anchor. And after the worst days, filled with the bustling (infuriating, painful) noises of the schoolyard, it's his respite, the one thing he's content to hear. Lying with his boyfriend in the darkness of his bedroom of an evening, Tadashi's voice rolls over him like gentle waves encouraged by the moon.

Tadashi can talk for hours if he's allowed. About nothing in particular. About everything. It's a skill Kei is constantly baffled by, and not one he's particularly fond of in others, but with Tadashi it's just what he needs. A soft, beautiful voice, and blunt fingernails dragging gently through his hair.

(He knows logically that one day Tadashi's voice is going to change - the hormone treatment will start when he's 18, and with that will come changes of all kinds. He won't mourn the loss of Tadashi's current, familiar pitch. Kei has a secret theory that it might not be the voice that calms him after all. It might just be the speaker.)


	20. Iwaoi - Finding the other wearing their clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt! Warning for implied sexual references but nothing graphic.

"This is mine now, by the way."

Hajime raises an eyebrow at the six feet of douchebag sprawled out across his dorm room bed. It's pretty clear to see what Tooru is referring to - aside from his boxers, he's only wearing one article of clothing, although it _most certainly_ does not belong to him.

"No way. That's _my_ number, you have your own." He tries to put a gruff, _and-that's-final_ tone to his voice as he turns back to his homework, but he knows better than to think it'll actually work. It's been years. His boyfriend is hardly going to start listening to him now.

"It's not even your number anymore! You've moved up to number three since high school." Tooru whines, pulling at the pale blue number 4 on his chest. "Which means you don't need this one anymore. Which means it's mine, and I'm taking it home when I leave."

Hajime raises his eyebrows in mock interest. "And that will be soon, will it?"

Another, longer whine grates at his ears. "Shut up! You love it when I visit!"

"Sure, it's so nice of you to relieve me of half my wardrobe every time you're over."

"You _gave_ this to me!"

"Only for the night, because you pitched a fit over it being too cold to sleeping naked!"

"Maybe it wouldn't have been a problem if I had a _better boyfriend_ who could be bothered getting the fuzzy blankets out when his lover comes over!!"

Hajime cracks first, a snort of laughter escaping him at Tooru's puffy-cheeked, affronted expression. He's sitting up now, and yeah, maybe he looks a bit cute with Hajime's high school jersey on. Maybe it makes him feel kinda warm seeing how loose the sleeves sit on him, and how it's just short enough to show off the waistband of his ridiculous galaxy print boxers. Maybe he could be convinced to give it to him, if only he'd learn to phrase things a little more politely.

He must have been staring too long, because Tooru does that stupid thing he does when he knows someone's looking, batting his lashes and wriggling his hips where he sits. Hajime rolls his eyes and abandons the homework he wasn't even trying that hard on, and joins his lover on the bed. 

Maybe neither of them should be wearing it.


End file.
